


Narcissism

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Coffee, Names, Narcissism, Roommates, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because only a narcissist would be insistent upon drinking a substance that shares his own name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in one of my old folders and decided to not let it go to waste. Added to it, fixed my mistakes, and finished it off.
> 
> Not intended to have any pairings, but I guess you could take it as you’d like.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Narcissist."

Duo blinked, and turned towards his roommate with an eyebrow raised.

"Say what?"

"You, are a Narcissist." Heero stated matter-of-factly, sipping his tea as he scrolled through the day's news reports.

Duo put on his best pout face and crossed his arms.

"How do ya figure?" He huffed, a tiny smirk slipping onto his face.

Heero looked up briefly, frowning at the braided teen.

"Because only a narcissist would be insistent upon drinking a substance that shares his own name." He muttered, returning his eyes back to the laptop screen.

Duo gasped.

"How could you just ASSUME I do it on purpose? Maxwell house coffee just happens to be the BEST coffee readily available at most grocery stores."

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me Heero! Just because you don't drink coffee-"

"It's not healthy."

Duo snorted.

"Whatever! Just because YOU don't drink it, does NOT mean that the majority of the human race doesn't totally rely on the stuff."

Heero opted for ignoring Duo from there on out. 'Majority of the human race' was clearly not accurate when out of the five of them- and Relena, Duo was the only one who drank the fowl sludge. The rest of them opted for various teas when in need of a caffeine boost. But arguing with the teen would be more of a headache than it was worth.


End file.
